I Didn't Do It: No One Needs to Know
by Richd172
Summary: A one shot story in which Lindy and Logan do something that is best kept between them. There parents are away and Logan reads a story that changes Lindy's mind.


I Didn't Do It: No One Needs to Know

A one shot story in which Lindy and Logan do something that is best kept between them. There parents are away and Logan reads a story that changes Lindy's mind.

Characters: Lindy Watson and Logan Watson

Other characters: Jasmine Kang, Delia Delfano and Garrett Spenger.

Warning

Please don't call me a perv or anything else. If you don't have a Fanfic account the stop right now. Also don't read this story if you think I'm perverted.

On a Holiday Break

Lindy and Logan's parents had gone away for a week. Logan says "Hey Lin do you want to have a party"? Lindy says to her brother "Nah I'd rather just have friends over". Logan agrees since he doesn't feel like cleaning up after 20 people. So they call there friends to come over. But Garrett has to stop off a his Grandmas house. Delia has to pick up her new glasses. Jasmine just has to get ready. Their friends say that they'll be over at 4:50.

At 4:50pm

Lindy and Logan's friends come over to have fun. Jasmine goes to sit next to Lindy. Jasmine asks Lindy "So Lindy is Logan dating that bitch Katie or is he single"? Lindy says "Uh… I think that he's still dating her"? Jasmine now was upset to here that Logan wasn't single. But then they just went to enjoy the rest of the night. The five friends played games and watch movies. Garrett was the only one scared at a movie that wasn't even scary. Jasmine kept on trying to get Logan to notice that she liked him. Delia was just to busy thinking happy thoughts. Lindy was just watching the movie.

Delia goes into the kitchen but is fallowed by Jasmine. Delia turns around to see Jasmine right behind her. Delia says "Jesus Christ Jasmine you scared me. Why are you following me into the kitchen"? Jasmine says "Oh I just wanted to see if you could get Katie to break up with Logan"? Delia says "Oh my gosh Jasmine why don't you just ask him already". Jasmine begs Delia "Please Delia can you find out for me". Jasmine then gives her the puppy face. Delia says "Oh fine I'll ask him". Jasmine gives Delia a big hug and the two go back to watch the movie.

An hour later

Delia, Garrett and Jasmine get everything together. Then Logan comes down the stairs looking upset. Logan says to everyone "Well Katie and I broke up again"? Jasmine on her way out says "Yes, I mean… I'm so sorry Logan". The three of the friends offer to stay with Logan. But Logan asks them to go home. So everyone went home. Logan than goes back up to his room. He then lays down on his bed.

Logan closes his eyes and images what it would be like to have a true girlfriend. He starts to starts to see a beautiful Blonde girl sucking his dick. The girl kind of looks like Lindy his twin sister. Then the nice girl looked up and it was his sister. But Logan didn't really care since he was now in a deep sleep. This time he had a better dream. His dream was him having fun with his friends.

In Lindy's Room

Lindy had just came back from the bathroom and was about to go into bed. She felt bad for her brother that he had no one to be with. All that she knew that Logan had liked Jasmine before. But no Jasmine liked Logan even if he didn't really know. Lindy thought about that as she drifted off to sleep. In her dream there was her and Logan what had seemed to be alone. Then the two went upstairs to someone's room? She soon saw the both of them get naked. Lindy suddenly saw her get onto her brother.

Then she woke up from her strange dream. Lindy asked herself "Why was I having a dream about Logan and I doing it together. First of all he's my brother and why would I even think about doing that". Lindy stayed up a little bit to try to get the thought out of her head. Then later she had went to sleep. But this time she had a better dream then last time. The dream was just of her having fun with her friends.

The Next Day After Lunch

Lindy walks down the stairs to see Logan getting ready to go out. Lindy says "Logan where are you going"? Logan turns around to see his cute sister coming down the stairs. Logan says to her "Well Uh… Garrett and I are going to the movies to see The Transporter Refueled". As Logan leaves Lindy says "Well have a great time with Garrett". Logan leaves her alone in the house. All that she does while her brother is gone is watch Teen Mom 2.

After a while she gets board of watching that show so she changes the channel to watch Key & Peele. Then she starts to think about her first dream that she had last night. So she had no choice to make up her mind to do it or not. Lindy only thinks about it for a few minutes. She just felt like doing it anyway because she really didn't want to go threw everything. So Lindy just waited for her brother to come home. She was waiting for what felt like several hours.

An hour later

Lindy was still waiting for her brother. So she got board again so she went upstairs. Lindy said "Maybe I'll see what pictures Logan has on his computer"? Lindy walks into Logan's room. She says in discuss "Oh my gosh why does he have all of his work on his bed and desk". Lindy had no choice to clean up her brothers room. She starts to clean up Logan's bed then she cleaned his desk. Then when she was done, she went looking for his laptop. It only took Lindy 30 minutes to find Logan's Laptop. Lindy was shocked to see what Logan had on his laptop.

She had seen pictures of her that had been edited by Logan. Lindy says "Why does Logan have pictures of me naked with two girls and then two guys"? She quickly looks threw the rest of the pictures. Lindy closes Logan's computer and rushes back downstairs to await her brother. Lindy here's someone about to come into the house. She doesn't know who it is. The door slowly opens up in which it shows who it is. Lindy was happy to see her Logan finally come home. She said being upset "Logan were where you". Logan says "I told you that Garrett and I where going to a movie".

Lindy said "Well that was three hours ago". Logan says "Whow I was gone for that long"? Lindy than says to her brother "Logan I need to talk to you about to those pictures on your laptop". Logan says "What pictures are you talking about"? So Lindy grabs Logan by the hand and brings him up to his room. They walk into Logan's room and then go over to his laptop. Lindy asks Logan "Please log on to your computer". Logan logs onto his computer. Then Lindy asks Logan "Now open up your pictures and then type in my name". Logan goes to his pictures than types in Lindy's name.

Then by surprise a bunch of nude photos come up of Lindy. Lindy says to her brother "So how do you explain those pictures". Logan was trying to come up with something. Logan than says "Well I had to do something". Lindy said with angry at her brother "Logan Daniel Watson don't you dare lie to me". Logan says "Alright no need to use my middle name. I did that because I felt kind of alone after my last relationship ended." Lindy than looks down and sees Logan's dick getting harden. Lindy goes to her knees and pulls Logan's boxers and pants down.

Lindy says "Let me help you that böner of yours". Logan stops Lindy to say "Why did you say boner like that"? Lindy says "I said böner the right way"? Logan than disagrees with his sister. Logan tries to get her to say it the right way. After a few minutes Lindy just gives up and says "boner" the way. Then she starts to suck her brothers dick. All that Logan could say was "Oh god"! Logan than pushes Lindy's head down. But then Lindy starts to chock on her brothers dick. She then pulls up and tries to take a breather. Then the two just look at one and other. Lindy just thinks for a moment. She than comes up with something.

Lindy says to her brother "Logan come with me into my room". Logan just follows Lindy into her room. Lindy says to her brother "Alright Logan lets get naked and then fuck". Logan just shrugs his shoulders okay to what they where about to do. The two start to take off the clothes. Logan looks at Lindy's nice round boobs. While Lindy looks at his dick that might of gotten harder. Neither one of them could say anything. It takes the two a few minutes to think of something to say. Lindy says "Alright let's get this started. That cock is mine" said in a joking way.

Logan starts to thrust his sister's head back and forth. Then soon Lindy stopped sucking her brothers dick. She went over to her bed and went on all fours. She looked back at her brother and said "Now I want that cock of yours inside me"! Logan said questioning "Okay Lindy whatever"? Logan slowly stood behind his sister but was stopped. Lindy had stopped her brother for a minute. Lindy said "Logan before you fuck me I want you to put on a condom". Logan looks all around Lindy's bed. She then reached out for one in her draw and gave it to him. After Logan was given the condom he put it right back on.

Then he went back behind Lindy and slowly entered her from behind. Lindy slowly says "Uhhhhh"! Logan starts to move just a little faster while fucking Lindy. Lindy says "Oh oh oh fuck yessssss"! Logan started to go in and out of his sisters vigina. Lindy was too filled with excitement. But then Logan slapped his sisters ass. Her bed had started to shack a little bit. Logan than reached over and grabbed Lindy's hair then polled it back. In which letting Lindy say "UHHH"! But soon Lindy had Logan remove his dick from her vigina. Quickly Lindy goes to lay on her back but her brother has a questioning look on his face.

Logan says "So what the hell do you want me to do now"? Lindy roles her eyes. Then she says to her brother "Well now you're going to fuck me while I'm on my back". So then Logan just didn't say anything after they had talked. Logan then places his cock inside his sister. When Lindy yells out "Oh fuck yes Logan, uh yes"! The both of them look into each other's eyes. Lindy then puts her arms around Logan. Later Lindy say "Mh Uh Uhhh"! Soon Logan started to put his body on his sister.

Lindy the goes to whisper something into her brothers ear. She says "Rose Bud". Logan than starts to crack up on what Lindy had whispered into his ear. But that all ends within a minute as they go right back to what they where doing. Logan pulls his dick out of Lindy's vigina. Lindy says to her brother "I want you to lay on your back while I'm on top". Logan just says "Sure okay that's fine with me"? Logan goes to lay on his back while he waits for his sister. Lindy than goes over to her brother. First she stands right over Logan but then slowly lowers herself onto him. Lindy that starts to go up and down on her brother.

An hour or Two later

At Garrett's house the two girls and Garrett are doing work. Jasmine could help to think of Logan. Garrett wasn't really thinking about anything at all. Delia was just writing down terrible jokes. Delia looks over at Jasmine's note book to see what's she was doing. Delia says "So Jasmine what yeah doing"? Jasmine says in a questioning voice "Oh Uh Nothing"? Garrett gets up and takes her book and opens it up. He opens it to the first page. Both Delia and Garrett are upset with what they saw. Delia says "Jesus Jasmine you got to stop obsessing over Logan if your not going to ask him out".

Garrett says "Oh, I'm just upset because this poem doesn't really time". The two ladies just give Garrett a wired look. Delia said to Garrett "Your not even wired out that Jasmine has her and Logan's name all over the page"? Garrett said "That didn't really bother me because I knew that she was obsessed with him". Then Jasmine tries to strangle Garrett but Delia stops her. Garrett reads what it says "Mrs. Jasmine Logan Watson, Mrs. Jasmine Kang Watson,Mr. and Mrs. Logan Watson, Losmine, Jasgan"?

Both of the two friends give Jasmine a strange look. Delia says to Jasmine "You seriously need help or just ask him already". Garrett just says "Yeah Jasmine"! After that conversation they go back to doing work. But later Delia falls asleep in the living room and has an crazy dream with her and a friend. Garrett just had decided to go get some food. Jasmine had went into the bathroom. A moment later Garrett goes into the bathroom where Jasmine is at. In shock Garrett says "Jasmine why are you naked on the floor of my bathroom". Garrett starts to fell his dick harden.

Back at the house

Back in Lindy's room she was yelling really loudly from getting pounded from her brother. Logan knows that he's about to cum inside his sister. But Lindy gets up and goes to the door. Logan says "Lindy where are you going"? First Lindy says "I thought that I had herd something or someone". Then she then notice and says to Logan "I'll be right back I'm just going to whip off the sweat off of my head". She leave to go to the bathroom in which is across from her room. Logan just lays in her bed looking up at the wall. After a while Lindy comes back from the bathroom.

Lindy walks over to where Logan is but is about to do something different. This time she doesn't face her brother. Logan asks "So what the hell are you doing"? Lindy says before standing over him "Oh I'm just going to go face the wall"? Logan answers with a simple "Ok"? Then Lindy starts to slowly lower herself back onto her brother. But then she starts to bounce up and down. She starts to have an arouse look. Lindy than says loudly "Uhhhhh Yes Fuck Me"! Logan beings to grab Lindy's sides. Lindy starts to lower her back onto Logan's chest.

Logan just lets his sister lean back onto his chest. Lindy and Logan looked at each other. Then Lindy puts her arm around her brother's back. Logan then starts to fuck his sister even faster. Both of them say "UHHHHH Yes"! Then all of a sudden they kiss on the lips. Lindy says with excitement "Oh my god Logan your so hug"! Logan answer his sister "Uh thanks Lindy"? Lindy says with love "Yes Logan fuck me fuck me like you've never before". Logan than does what Lindy said to him. Lindy had knew that this was wrong but it felt good. But then she thought that her brother was going to cum.

She knew that because she saw it in his face. So she says "Logan do you have to cum cause if you do don't do it inside me". Logan answers his sister "Yes I do have to cum"? So they just look at each as Logan keeps on fucking his sister. Lindy says to Logan "Well I'm getting off so can you cum on my face"? Logan just says "Sure why not". So Lindy gets off and goes to her hands and knees. Then Logan gets off of the bed and goes over to his sister. Logan starts to stand enough so that his dick is right above Lindy.

Lindy says to Logan "Cum at me bro". Logan didn't know if that was a joke or not? Lindy then pulls Logan closer to her. Logan starts to jerk off faster and faster. Lindy just stairs straight at Logan's dick. But then cum starts to shoot out. Lindy than quickly opens her mouth. Logan starts to say "Oh god Lindy oh goood"! After Logan cums all over his sister, she smiles. Lindy says "Well isn't that better than have pictures of me". Logan says "Oh yes it does"!?

Back in Lindy's room on Saturday morning at 6:45

Lindy wakes up in shock of her dream. She was sweeting up a storm, Lindy looked at the time. Lindy said to herself "Why did I have that dream. It's probably because of Jasmine being obsessed with Logan". Lindy then checks to see if she still has her clothes on. Lindy finds out that she doesn't have her clothes on her. But she sees that it's right next to her on the chair. Then she sees someone about to come into her room? Logan steps into her room. Lindy looks up to her brother and wonders why he's naked. Lindy says to Logan "Logan why are you naked"? Logan says "Uhm, why are you naked in your bed"?

Lindy thinks for a few minutes. Lindy said "I just woke up like this, but still why are you naked"?! Logan stood right in front of his sister. Lindy said "You didn't fuck me did you"! Logan says worried "Oh no no no I didn't this is just how I sleep". Lindy know calm says "Oh okay you can go back to your room". Logan leaves Lindy's room but stops in his room. Jasmine comes out under the bed. Jasmine says "You didn't tell her what really happened"? Logan says "Nope I didn't tell her what really happened". Jasmine finally says "Good she does need to know". With that said Jasmine holds up a picture?

The End

After Notes

The next story will be my first Spy Kids story. I might do a prequel to my Flash stories.


End file.
